Death Row
by ninjacatchester
Summary: You're all on death row, every single one of you. None will be pardoned. The execution may be delayed, but none will escape the sentence. *A tribute to the fallen, freeverse


**Summary:** You're all on death row, every single one of you. None will be pardoned. The execution may be delayed, but none will escape the sentence. *A tribute to the fallen, freeverse

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **none

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

**DEATH ROW**

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

the war first takes

_Cedric Diggory_

_**Hogwarts Champion, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain**_

but he is taken as nothing but a

S-P-A-R-E

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

the next to be taken are

_Bertha Jorkins & Frank Bryce_

_**Beloved Ministry Worker & Falsely Accused Murderer Accordingly**_

but their lives are only

**~I|N|S|I|G|N|I|F|I|C|A|N|T~**

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

next will be

_Sirius Black_

_**Gryffindor, Blood Traitor, Azkaban Escapee**_

and he is killed by his

_C/O/U/S/I/N_

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

next to go is

_Albus Dumbledore_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot**_

his death will prove the double agent's

l. o. y. a. l. t. y.

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

Next will be

_Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody_

_**Talented Auror, Member of the Order of the Phoenix**_

Despite his constant vigilance, he shall

D – I – E

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

the next execution is

_Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Great-Aunt of Gellert Grindewald, author of A History of Magic**_

but her death is only for purposes most

**D+A+R+K**

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

the next to fall is

_Peter Pettigrew_

_**Wormtail the Marauder, Traitor and Death Eater**_

and he shall fall by his own

_H!A!N!D_

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

and now dies

_Dobby_

_**Free House Elf, Friend of Harry Potter**_

his death is born of his desire to

**S. A. V. E.**

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

and now death comes in multitudes

_Fred Weasley_

_**{Prankster and Gryffindor Beater}**_

_Remus Lupin_

_**{Marauder, Father, DADA Professor}**_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_**{Auror, Mother, Member of the Order of the Phoenix}**_

_Colin Creevey_

_**{Loyal Gryffindor, Budding Photographer, Member of DA}**_

and there are more;

their deaths are

S\A\C\R\F\I\C\E\S

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

next death knocks on the door of

_Severus Snape_

_**Potions Professor, Headmaster, Double Agent**_

in his sacrifice, he dies for his

_~~L~O~V~E~~_

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

next should be you,

_Harry Potter_

_**The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived**_

you face death yet again, but still your sentence is

_**:::D:E:L:A:Y:E:D:::**_

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

death now takes

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**Loyal Death Eater Till the End**_

her death is only a

**V*I*C*T*O*R*Y**

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

and finally death comes to

_Tom Riddle Jr._

_**Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord**_

His death spells nothing but

_**/F I N A L I T Y\**_

.o.

_you're all on death row_

_{every single one of you}_

_none will be pardoned_

_the execution may be delayed_

_but none will escape the sentence_

.o.

**You've dodged death yet again,**

**Chosen One,**

**death will persevere, it will chase your mortal soul**

**but you and the lucky ones**

**may hold death off a while longer**

**even if you are on death row**


End file.
